U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,531 relates to a high melt flow rate, high impact, visbroken polymeric composition comprising block copolymers of polypropylene and ethylene and a second component such as a low density polyethylene. High amounts of expensive polypropylene is suggested for use in the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,719 teaches the preparation of block polymers of olefinic materials utilizing titanium trihalides or trialkyl aluminum materials. Block copolymers of ethylene and propylene are described utilizing the aforementioned catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,714 relates to cross-linked melt flowable thermoplastic elastomer blend. The monoolefin polymer, the elastomer or rubber cross-linkable, low density polyethylene resin and polypropylene resin are mixed with a curing agent for the rubber and the low density polyethylene components and subjected to curing conditions. The curing takes place at sufficiently elevated temperatures for a sufficient period of time with continuous mixing to tightly, fully cure the rubber and low density polyethylene components to form an essentially non-melt flowable discontinuous elastomer phase disbursed throughout the continuous phase of polypropylene.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain a reaction product of a polymerized ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM) and an ethylene propylene copolymer and an organic peroxide where the reaction product will have a substantial impact resistance such as to meet or exceed the IZOD no-break impact testing.